Kotaro Fuuma (World Heroes)
Japan |height=175 cm |weight=70 kg |bloodtype=A |fightingstyle=Ninjitsu |hobby=Flirting. |likes=Monkeys and flirting with girls. |dislikes=Inpatient people, his boss and working overtime. |Most valuable=His Masamune blade. |}} }} Kotaro Fuuma is a fictional character designed for the World Heroes game series. He is considered the rival of the main character Hanzo Hattori and as such they both share many similar moves (albeit using different names) which is a common occurrence in fighting games. In addition Fuuma also appeared in both Aggressors of Dark Kombat and Neo Geo Battle Coliseum as a playable character. Special Techniques *''Reppu Zan (all) Fuuma lashes out with his Muramune, creating a star shaped energy projectile to attack his opponent. In later games the projectile instead appears as a smaller circle of wind making it easier to avoid. *''Double Reppu Zan (all) Similar to his Rekko Zan except Fuuma throws out multiple projectiles (the amount varies depending how it is performed) that covers a wider area, does more damage and has a bigger chance of knocking the enemy down. In NGBC the Double Rekko Zan requires half a stock worth of super meter to throw out but in return Fuuma now throws out a low projectile as well making it impossible for the opponent to crouch under both. There's also slight delay between the two projectiles rather than the two coming out together as. However, Fuuma can't throw out more than two in at any one time in this game. *''Enryu Ha (all) Fuuma jumps into the air with his Murasume lashing and creating a spiral of fire around him. This attack is an incredibly effective anti-air attack and combo finisher but it can also be used to counter other attacks such as projectiles because Fuuma is invincible on the way up once the spiral of fire has formed. In World Heroes 2 Fuuma can perform this move while jumping in the air and in NGBC this ability is extended to being able to link into the aerial Enryu Ha from aerial moves such as the Ninpoh Furin Kazan (described below) and even a previous Enryu Ha launched from the ground. *''Ninpoh Furin Kazan (all) This attack will make Fuuma leap into the air and cut horizontally through the air while spinning in a manner reminiscent of throwing star. In the first World Heroes game this attack would knock an opponent down upon connecting but it could also be crouched under easily. In World Heroes 2 Jet an onwards however, Fuuma will bob up and down during the attack causing multiple hits even on crouching opponents. Finally, in NGBC Fuuma is able to end this move with an Enryu Ha to knock the opponent down. *'' Satsu Chouken (NGBC) A special move exclusive to NGBC which Fuuma can use to create some devastating juggle combos. If not preceded by a normal cancelable move this attack is slow to come out. Fuuma charges his blade with kinetic energy and then slashes forward to knock his opponent either into the ground or into the air (depending which button is used) where they can be juggled. Fuuma can use this move to set up a free Ninpoh Furin Kazan into Enryu Ha or a free super if he has the meter for it. *'' Izuna Ochitoshi (NGBC) / Shiranui (Perfect) / Kuchuu Tomoe Nage (Jet) / Air Throw (generic name) This is a new move in move in World Heroes 2 Jet where Fuuma gains the ability to catch opponents that he meets in mid-and slam them back into the ground. This is sometimes a good alternative to using his Enryu Ha as an anti-air and also helps Fuuma extend his already formidable air game. Though the name and command is different in each game, the effect and properties of the air throw remains pretty much the same. *''Double Jump Both Hanzou and Fuuma can perform an additional jump in mid-air without the aid of a wall. This makes their jump-ins extremely difficult to anticipate at times and Fuuma can further capitalize on this by employing his aerial Enryu Ha to change his trajectory in mid-air a second time. Both Hanzou and Fuuma lost their double jump in NGBC for the sake of character balance; instead they gained the universal super jump which is present in that game. *'' Baku Honoo Haukou Tama / Fireball Slug Trick (Perfect/NGBC) As one of the few characters in World Heroes Perfect with two supers, Fuuma can launch great wheel of fire to devastate his opponent. This move was tweaked to return in NGBC where it acts more like a rather slow moving but fairly large projectile. In NGBC the fireball takes a long time to execute but after sending it away Fuuma recovers very quickly allowing him to following the projectile and use it as a shield to pressure his opponent. All versions do heavy guard damage though they are typically easy to block. *'' Bakuretsu Kyuukyokuken / Exploding Atomic Crash (Jet/Perfect/NGBC) This is a regular special move in World Heroes 2 Jet where Fuuma will start glowing red, jump vertically into the air where he spins around and then dives diagonally downwards while surrounded in flames causing a big explosion causing multiple hits and big damage even on a guarding opponent. It was a risky maneuver to attempt since Fuuma is completely exposed to attacks until the actual dive itself, in return however Fuuma is completely invincible during the actual attack and cannot be countered after the actual hit. In Perfect this move was tweaked and turned into a super move instead which could be made even more powerful if Fuuma was low in health in addition to having a full super meter. In Neo Geo Battle Coliseum this is a level 2 super that can hit opponents on the way up and also burn grounded opponents but he only has one version of it here.'' Aggressors of Dark Kombat Fuuma is the only previously established character to appear in this game and his appearance changed slightly in this incarnation to match the drawing style used for the original characters. Fuuma's moves were also largely revamped allowing him to keep only the Enryu Ha special moves from previous games in order to focus on the more realistic and combo-heavy nature of the game. He instead recieved, among other things, several additional grapples, two special moves that produce auto-combos, the ability to pounce downed opponents and sort of super special move that will defeat the opponent outright. Additionally Fuuma mets and befriends the character Kisarah Westfield in his last match of the game which is to explain their special intro in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum where they met again. AODK Profile * Age: 24 years * Height: 175 cm * Weight: 71 kg * Grappling Weight: 68 kg A very-known ninja. The expectation for participates in the World Heroes tournament, today is expelled because the trouble of his time machine. Special Moves *Enryu Ha *Denko Shakuhi no Jutsu *Bakuretsu Hakkei *Koppa Mijin no Jutsu (GanGan move) Appearances * World Heroes * World Heroes 2 * World Heroes 2 Jet * World Heroes Perfect * Aggressors of Dark Kombat * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Related Characters *Hanzo Hattori *Ryoko Izumo *Kisarah Westfield Trivia *He is based on Fuuma Kotaro. As the story goes, the real Hattori Hanzo was supposedly killed by the real Fuuma Kotaro. As such, Hanzou and Fuuma are portrayed as rivals in the game. *In World Heroes Perfect, Fuuma was able to fake various special attacks by pressing a direction and the ABC buttons together. This ability has not been seen in any other games where he appears. *To explain his disappearance from real history this Fuuma is said to have decided to stay in the present after the first World Heroes tournament. This is also used is to explain his appearance in the arcade game Aggressors of Dark Kombat. *In the present Fuuma disguises himself with a civilian indentity which looks considerably different from his original self. In this disguise he sports blonde hair, a suit and tie as well as a pair of glasses. As evidenced by his in-game endings, Fuuma's adventures as an undercover ninja tends to make him late for work and as a result his boss forces him to work overtime. *Fuuma is one of the new cards to be featured in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. http://www.famitsu.com/game/coming/2006/11/11/104,1163175763,62993,0,0.html?ref=art_game. *In Aggressors of Dark Kombat, his nick is A Rowdy as Rough and Wild as a Winter Storm. Sources * The manuals for the AES versions of the World Heroes games as well as both the Japanese and English language manuals for NeoGeo Battle Coliseum on the Playstation 2. * Endings from the various World Heroes games which can be found for viewing on the Video Game Museum website. http://www.vgmuseum.com * Japanese Aggressors of Dark Kombat page with profiles and info about all his characters, incluiding Fuuma. http://you.2.pro.tok2.com/gangan/ See also * World Heroes * Aggressors of Dark Kombat * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Fuuma, Kotaro Fuuma, Kotaro Fuuma, Kotaro Category:Fictional Japanese people Fuuma, Kotaro Fuuma, Kotaro Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1992